Precious
by Little.Miss.Xanda
Summary: She was precious, and he, as a big brother, would do everything he could to protect her.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made.

 **Written for the Quidditch League – Season 5 Fanfiction Competition – Round 4**

 **Round** **4** ** **–**** ** **Forgotten Families****

We have the Potters, we have the Malfoys, and we have the Weasleys. All wonderfully well known and lovable families. But what about the smaller, important, but less significant families? Let's not forget about them! For this round, you will be writing about those forgotten families! You can have multiple members, or just one; so long as the focus is around your given family.

 **C** **aptain** : The Carrows

 **Word Count:** 1267

 **Captain of the Wimbourne Wasps**

* * *

 **Precious**

Alecto and Amycus shared a look as another scream echoed down the corridor. They stayed hidden in the shadows, slowly making their way forward. Amycus didn't even want to think about what would happen if they were caught. They knew they shouldn't be there. However, curiosity got the better of them, as it had done so many times before.

Alecto's grip on his hand tightened when yet another scream was heard.

"Everything's fine," he whispered to his sister, looking into eyes identical to his own.

"There's so much screaming," Alecto muttered, eyes wide.

"It's normal. I read it was supposed to be like that."

"It sounds like the worst torture ever."

Amycus sighed, knowing that nothing he said would make his younger twin change his mind. She could out-stubborn everyone.

"Come now, we gotta keep moving or we'll be caught," he said, pulling her down the corridor.

His sister followed without complaint, as she had always done, no matter where he dragged her off to. He smiled, chest puffing out slightly at the trust his sister had in him. He might only be older than her by seven minutes and forty-one seconds—Alecto made sure he never forgot—but he was her big brother, and he would always look out for her.

Shrill wailing filled the corridor just as they reached the door that had been muffling the sound. Amycus froze in place, his sister doing the same beside him. Then, the door slammed open, and a tall, dark haired man with strong features stalked out. If it weren't for the big grin stretching his lips, he would have considered the man intimidating.

The man's eyes went to them right away, even though they were still partially hidden by the shadows of the corridor.

"Amycus, Alecto." The man frowned at them. "I told you I didn't want you around this wing of the manor for the time being."

Amycus lowered his head, hiding away the shame he felt. He knew he shouldn't have given in to Alecto; however, he couldn't help it. His curiosity was almost as bad as hers, what could he have done but follow her absurd plan?

"Alecto."

Amycus glanced to the side, seeing his sister pout for all she was worth. Of course, such a thing wouldn't even faze the one that had frozen them in place.

"Sorry," Alecto muttered, refusing to make eye-contact.

Amycus squeezed her hand, telling her the only way he could that she wasn't in this alone.

"I'm not even going to ask who's idea it was. This has your name all over it. However, I was expecting better from you, Amycus."

Before Amycus could say anything at all, there was another keening wail, sounding so much louder now that there were no closed doors to muffle the sound. Amycus almost jumped out of his skin at the sound, looking wide-eyed at the darkened room.

The man's lips twitched, and Amycus had to resist the urge to glare at him.

"Would you like to go in?"

Alecto's hand tightened around his and he glanced at her. She was grinning from ear to ear, almost jumping in place.

"Yes, Father!" Alecto said, her dark eyes brighter than Amycus had ever seen them.

Their father nodded, the corner of his lips twitching again, and stepped to the side.

Alecto lost no time in racing forward, only to be pulled back by the hand that Amycus was still holding. She stopped, frowning and looking back at him.

"Amycus?" She walked closer to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"I…" He stopped swallowing back the words that wanted to burst forth.

He was her older brother, it was his responsibility to look after her and protect her. He shouldn't worry her with his problems, that wasn't what big brothers did. His father had told him again and again that family was the most important thing they had, and that as a big brother he would need to look over his sister. Of course, there was Neleus, their older brother, but he was busy learning to be an heir, he couldn't look after them all the time.

"Amycus." He looked back into her eyes at that tone, and couldn't stop a small smile from forming on his lips. They might be twins, but Alecto was smaller than him but half a head almost. He always found it cute when she tried to be all strict.

Alecto narrowed her eyes, almost as if she knew what he was thinking—it wouldn't really surprise him if she did, she knew him far too well. Then her shoulders slumped just a little, and the hand still in his gave a squeeze.

"Everything is going to be fine," Alecto said.

"What if I do something wrong?" He snapped his mouth shut, grimacing as soon as the words were out, a tiny part of himself hating that he had asked.

Alecto sighed, a fondly exasperated look taking over her features.

"Silly." Alecto shook her head. "You're my big brother, you're the best. You're not going to do anything wrong."

She turned, and this time when she pulled him into the room, he followed her. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and looked up into his father's smiling face.

"You'll do fine," his father said, giving his shoulder a squeeze and pushing him gently into the room.

"Amycus, Alecto."

Amycus looked at the bed where the frail, tired voice came from. Alecto was already dragging him forward, a restless energy all around her.

"Mom!" Alecto said, her grin even larger.

"I thought your father told you to stay in your rooms."

Their mother was smiling at them, but Amycus barely glanced at her. He couldn't keep his eyes away from the small bundle resting on his mother's chest.

"We couldn't wait!" Alecto replied, almost vibrating out of her skin such was her excitement.

"So I can see."

Amycus finally looked at his mother at the fond tone. Her eyes locked with his, and he stepped closer to the bed, laying a hand on the covers.

"Do you want to hold her?" his mother asked, and his eyes opened wide.

"Her?" His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat, a small blush painting his cheeks.

"Ariadne, your baby sister." His mother held the tiny bundle out to him.

He stood frozen for a moment or two, then Alecto gave him a gentle shove. Slowly, terrified that he would drop her, he took the precious bundle into his arms.

Big, sleepy blue eyes looked up at him, and Amycus was lost.

"Ariadne," he whispered, awed beyond anything he thought possible.

He looked up when his mother chuckled and found Alecto and her smiling at him.

"You're going to be an amazing big brother," his mother told him.

"He already is," Alecto stated proudly.

Amycus smiled at them, pulling his new baby sister closer to his body. She was precious, and he would do anything he could to protect her.

* * *

The dementor left his cell, and Amycus couldn't stop the crazed laughter from bubbling up his throat.

Protect her?

What a joke!

He sure hadn't protected her when those filthy Mudbloods had killed her, had he?

" _You're going to be an amazing big brother."_

He laughed and laughed, crumbling to the floor in his filthy little cell, tears running down his face.

"Ariadne," he whispered, closing his eyes as another dementor came closer to his cell, hoping against hope that the dementors wouldn't take the last precious thing he had: his memories of his sweet, innocent Ariadne.


End file.
